


Madoka's Wish

by EdamamiTomoe



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Crack, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/EdamamiTomoe
Summary: Madoka finally knew what wish she wanted to make.





	Madoka's Wish

“No, this isn’t working, I have to go back…” As soon as Homura touched her plate though, she froze up. “No, no I can’t… if I… if I just go back to the store and buy more dishes to use, they’re just going to get dirty and end up in the sink too… it’s just going to get worse…” 

Staring at the sink so full of dirty dishes that some has to end up on the counter instead, Homura slumped down in the chair, her eyes welling up with tears. As she slowly fell into despair, she sobbed, “What have I been fighting for all this time…?”

Just as she slipped into her despair though, she suddenly felt a hand on her own, and heard a familiar voice. “It’s okay now, Homura-chan.”

She opened her eyes again and looked up at Madoka and her reassuring smile, and was told once again, “It’s okay, you don’t have to suffer anymore. I finally know what I have to do.”

“Madoka, but you can’t-!” Homura wept, but as much as she wanted to stop her girlfriend, her body simply could not will itself to do so. “I’ve been trying for so long to stop you from doing the dishes yourself! If you just go and washed them now… what have I been fighting for all this time-!?”

“It’s okay, Homura-chan.” Madoka clasped Homura’s hands in between her own and smiled at her, “You must have suffered for so long, spending all of this money buying new plates for me so I wouldn’t have to wash any. But it’s okay now, I know what I have to do, and I won’t put your hard work to waste. I promise.”

“Madoka…”

Turning to Kyubey sitting on the countertop next to the piles of dirty plates, Madoka stared at him with resolve in her eyes. “Incubator, I’m ready to make my wish.”

“Very well Madoka, I’ve been waiting for this.” Kyubey with his usual unchanging expression, “Tell me, what is the wish that will make your soul shine?”

Taking a deep breath, still nervous despite her resolve, Madoka readied herself before continuing.

“I wish that all dishes and plates will be done automatically! All of the magical girls around the world… they’ve all worked so hard… I don’t want their dreams to end in despair!”

Kyubey was shocked, “Such a powerful wish…! Madoka, do you intend on becoming a god…!?”

“Whether I’ll be a god or not, I will fight to make sure that magical girls will never have to do the dishes with their own hands again! So grant my wish, incubator!”

As a bright pink light floods the kitchen, the image of a dishwasher comes onto the screen, along with bright pink texts and Kyubey’s voice.

“Now introducing the Kaname dishwasher that magical girls have been praying for all of these years, brought to you by the one and only Madoka Kaname! It’s the dishwasher that will arrange all of your dishes, plates, bowls, utensils, even frying pans, all on its own! You don’t have to arrange anything yourself. You just have to put whatever you need washed in it, press a button, and the dishwasher will move it to the optimal place where it will be cleaned best all on its own! Call this number today and get your very own Kaname dishwasher, for the low low price of ¥40,000! But you better hurry, this deal lasts only until the end of today! Buy your own Kaname dishwasher today!”

Madoka and Homura once again came into view on each side of the dishwasher, with Kyubey seated on top. They give the camera a smile and a wave, before the commercial ended.

Kyouko stared at the TV with bewilderment and confusion, and turned to an embarrassed Sayaka with a strange look on her face, “So that’s what they’ve been up to these days? Marketing dishwashers?”

Despite being Madoka’s best friend, Sayaka seemed just as confused as Kyouko was on this. “I… I guess so… ...so you wanna get one, or?”

“Sure, it seems convenient enough.” Kyouko laughed as she started cleaning up the kitchen table and putting plates and bowls into the sink, “It would sure as hell make my life a lot easier.”

“Hehe, okay okay, I’ll order one then.” Sayaka wiped her mouth with her napkin and headed for the phone to make the purchase. “You’re still in charge of putting them in the dishwasher though!”

“I know, I know~”

**Author's Note:**

> The first fic I write after a long hiatus is a crack fic about Madoka. Woohoo.
> 
> I came up with this after seeing how many dishes there were in the sink.


End file.
